1. Field
Some embodiments generally relate to medical apparatus. Some embodiments relate to apparatus and methods for closing a hole in a subject
2. Background
In many medical procedures, a hole is pierced through tissue of a subject. This hole may have numerous functions that include providing a way for those treating the subject to perform further work on the subject. For example, in minimally-invasive transapical procedures, a hole is pierced in the apex of the heart and tools are inserted into the subject's heart via the hole. In transatrial procedures, a hole is pierced in the subject's atrium, in order to facilitate the insertion of tools therethrough. In aortic catheterization procedures, a hole is pierced through the subject's aorta, in order to facilitate the insertion of tools (e.g., a cannula) through the aorta. For example, cannulation techniques (such as left-ventricular bypass cannulation) are performed by piercing a hole in the aorta and passing a cannula through the hole. In transfemoral procedures, a hole is pierced through the subject's femoral artery, in order to facilitate the insertion of tools therethrough. Thus, a hole or holes may be pierced in the subject for various reasons and in various locations in the subject's body, including but not limited to the subject's heart. In addition, a hole may exist as a wound, tear, or may occur without being pierced by someone treating a subject. In many cases, purse-string sutures are used to close holes after the completion of the aforementioned procedures and treatments.